


We'll Meet Again

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Blood, Character Death, First Meeting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Iwaizumi never thought, that it would end this way. That he once would have to kill the one he once called a friend and loved. But he promises...promises, that they will meet again.





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! :D
> 
> The moment I read the prompt, I knew exactly what I wanted to write. Even if the first part of the One Shot hurt me deeply. I never thought, there'd be the day when I have to kill my favourite character.  
> Bless reincarnations!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the OS! ^w^

_This was not how their story was supposed to end._

 

“This is the end, Iwa-chan!”

 

_This should not be the end of it all._

 

The sickening sound of a sword cutting through skin had both of them hold in their movements.

 

_Why did it have to be this way?_

 

Iwaizumi stared at who was once his childhood friend with widened eyes, while a pair of glazed, red eyes stared right back at him. But instead of all the hatred and sorrow they had held before, they seemed almost thankful now as a cough rumpled through the owner’s body and caused blood to spill onto the floor below him.

 

“This...truly is the end...Seems like...you won..”

 

“W-Wha...Oikawa, why did you..?” Letting go of the handle, Iwaizumi was quick to catch the weakened body in his arms and he sunk down onto his knees while attempting to stop the bleeding. “You could have dodged it.”

 

“H-Hah..” Oikawa laughed weakly, only to be interrupted by another cough. “Didn’t...feel like it.”

 

“You dumbass.”

 

“Even when...I’m on the verge of...death...you’re still so...mean to me.”

 

“Stop it.” Iwaizumi growled between gritted teeth as he pressed down onto the heavily bleeding wound. “You’re going to be fine.”

 

Oikawa didn’t answer, but merely looked at the knight cradling him in his arms with tired eyes. He tried to project every little detail of his old friend’s features into his memory as he was feeling, that the end was near. He was losing too much blood and too fast. Soon he wouldn’t be able to talk anymore, but there was still something that he wanted to say.

 

“Iwa...Iwa-chan?”

 

There was no immediate answer, but he knew that the knight was listening.

 

“You...You know...I always so you as a friend. I was so...so glad when you decided to...befriend me all those years ago...even though I was never like you.” The demon chuckled at that, but was soon interrupted by another cough and drops of blood forcing themselves past his lips.

 

“What are you on about, Shitty Oikawa? Don’t speak like you’re dying. You’re not.” Iwaizumi grumbled at him, which caused the former king to smile weakly.

 

“Always...Always so positive, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“I always admired that about you, you know? I was...I was very lonely after you left me...to join Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan...but I never...never...Mph.” A massive coughing fit interrupted his little speech and his whole body seemed to tense. He was running out of time.

 

Lifting his hands Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s face and forced him with the last bit of strength he could muster to look at him. There was so much nostalgia in the way, that the knight was looking at him. With a frown on his face and yet curiousity was written all over it. Just like the first time they met.

 

“I never..” He merely whispered leaning closer and closer. “Stopped..” He could feel Iwaizumi’s breath on his lips. “...Loving you.” The demon pressed their lips together in a tender, bloody kiss.

 

He couldn’t see the expression on Iwaizumi’s face anymore. Couldn’t feel neither his own nor the tears rolling down the knight’s face as all strength left him and he would have fallen to the floor, if his former friend’s arms wouldn’t have caught him.

 

The last words he heard before he took his last breath was a promise, that he would hold against Iwaizumi for all eternity to fulfil.

 

“Let’s meet in our next lives again. I will give you my answer then...Tooru.”

* * *

He was going to be late. He knew, he shouldn’t have stayed up to watch ‘just one more episode’ of X Files and then had ended up watching the whole season.

 

Chugging down the last bit of his coffee, Tooru was about to round the corner to the street, that was leading up to his college, when something or rather someone bumped into him and sent him, and his documents, flying to the floor.

 

He scrambled up to his knees immediately and started to collect the scattered papers on the floor, while apologizing in a hurried manner.

 

“I’m so sorry. I was not looking where I was going. I’m really, really sorry.”

 

Only when a tanned hand reached for the same sheet of paper as him, Tooru dared to lift his gaze and was met with the gentle gaze of a young man his age.

 

“It’s okay. I was not really paying attention either.”

Tooru wanted to answer, but he couldn’t as something in the stranger’s gaze seemed so familiar. But he was sure, that they had never met before.

 

Those mose green eyes with a some specks of brown in it.

 

He had seen them before.

 

In his dreams.

 

Both of them wordlessly stood up without breaking their eye contact.

 

“Do I...know you?” Tooru asked carefully after a few more moments of silence, which seemed to catch the other off-guard as he shook his head.

 

“Rather not. I just moved here a few days ago.” The stranger chuckled a bit awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, before he suddenly extended the papers he still held in his hand. “Ah, yeah. Here!”

 

“T-Thank you. Are you on your way to university as well?”

 

“Yeah, I actually am. How did you know?”

 

“Figured. Because you have the backpack with you, they gave us when I was a first year.” Tooru chuckled and pointed at said garment slung over the other’s shoulder. “I can show you the way if you want to.”

 

“Sure. I’m Iwaizumi by the way. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

Shaking hands both of them felt a spark between them, that they couldn’t explain, but didn’t notice the spirits lingering behind them for just a few moments.

 

_“Took you long enough, Iwa-chan.”_

  
_“You know I never break my promises, Shittykawa.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And they learned more about each other over coffee that afternoon! :D
> 
> So this marks the end of IwaOi Week and I enjoyed so much writing for it! <3  
> I really want to thank all of you for the Kudos, Bookmarks and lovely commemts. o (^w^)o  
> See you at my next update! Cha Ne~ (/^w^)/


End file.
